Jawaban Naruto
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Pengakuan sudah dikatakan. Apa jawaban Naruto untuk pengakuan Hinata itu? Chap pertama Editan.
1. Janji

**Naruto** by **Masashi Khisimoto**

Fic by **Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

.

.

**NARUTO'S ANSWER**

**Promise  
**

.

.

Brakk!

Sebuah pukulan tenaga dalam yang kuat, menghantam tanah mengakibatkan retakkan dibeberapa tempat.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Naruto lagi!" seorang kunoichi berambut lavender tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri diantara Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya dan Pain yang agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Sorot mata kunoichi itu memancarkan keteguhan.

"Kenapa kemari? Cepat lari! Kau takkan bisa mengalahkannya!" teriak Naruto histeris begitu melihat siapa kunoichi yang baru datang itu.

"Aku tahu...," kata kunoichi itu yang ternyata Hinata Hyuuga. Orang yang berada pada urutan paling terakhir Naruto pikir untuk membantunya.

"Ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri...," kata Hinata lagi sambil menghadap kearah Pain.

"Bicara apa kau? Jangan ketempat berbahaya seperti ini hanya karena alasan seperti itu!" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Hinata tentang situasi seperti apa yang sedang dia hadapi.

"Berdiri disini adalah kemauanku," Hinata berkata tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Naruto. "Aku yang cengeng dan mudah menyerah...Selalu merasa salah tempat. Tapi Naruto...kamulah yang membawaku ketempat yang benar! Aku selalu mengejarmu. Karena ingin berjalan bersama beriringan denganmu. Naruto-lah yang mengubahku! Senyummu menyelamatkanku! Karena itu, aku tidak takut untuk melindungi Naruto! **Karena aku...mencintaimu!**"

Hinata lalu memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang sambil mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya. Naruto sedikit shock mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan barusan. Dia pun hanya terdiam ketika Hinata maju menyerang.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Naruto dapat melihat pukulan Hinata tak ada yang tepat sasaran. Ketika akan melakukan pukulan keempat, tubuh Hinata malah terpental oleh jurus lawannya.

Hinata terkapar tak berdaya. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar. Pandangannya terasa kabur. Pain mendekati tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Dari tangan kanannya, keluar benda berwarna hitam.

"Hentikan!" teriak Naruto ketika tangan kanan Pain terangkat. Hinata masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu.

Tapi Pain sepertinya tak peduli. Mata Rineggan-nya melirik kearah Naruto. Lalu...

Jrasshh!

Senjata Pain menancap ditubuh Hinata. Darah keluar dari luka yang diakibatkannya.

"Seperti itulah rasanya," kata Pain dingin. "Kedua orang tuaku juga dibunuh shinobi Konoha didepan mataku. Rasa sayang itulah yang akan menciptakan korban...Serta kebencian..."

Lalu semua jadi terasa gelap bagi Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Naruto terlihat berjalan diantara puing-puing bangunan desa yang telah dihancurkan oleh Pain tadi siang. Beberapa tenda sementara, terlihat banyak berdiri agak jauh darinya. Naruto tidak senang dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Pain pada desanya itu. Tapi berkat Pain pula, dia dapat merasakan rasa sakit kehilangan dan dendam yang timbul akibat rasa sakit itu. 'Jadi begini ya perasaan Sasuke selama ini? Pantas saja aku tak bisa memahaminya,' pikir Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum miris.

Naruto menatap langit malam yang sudah dihiasi oleh bulan dan bintang-bintang. Malam yang tenang. Dan sekali lagi, dia membantin sendiri. 'Sasuke, apakah kau lihat langit malam ini? Apakah kau melihat langit yang sama seperti yang ku lihat? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?'

Naruto pun meneruskan langkahnya. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat berbagai kejadian yang telah ia lewati selama ini. Disuatu kelokan, tanpa sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Keduanya pun langsung terjatuh tanpa bisa dicegah. Terdengar suara seorang wanita mengaduh. Naruto segera bangun untuk meminta maaf. Tapi dia terkaget sendiri melihat siapa yang ditabraknya itu.

"Eh, Hinata. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Na... Na... Naruto!" sang gadis terdengar terbata-bata. Dia tak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan Naruto ditempat seperti ini. Apalagi jika mengingat pengakuan cintanya pada Naruto, dia jadi malu bertemu dengannya sekarang. Apabila saat itu siang hari, Naruto pasti dapat melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Hinata.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" Naruto mengulang kembali pertanyaannya sambil membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Hinata tak langsung menjawab. Dia mendadak merasa demam ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh lengannya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, malu dan kikuk. Jantungnya seperti berdetak tak menentu. Dia pun hanya menunduk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi dimata Naruto, Hinata seperti marah padanya.

"Kau marah padaku, Hinata? Maafkan aku, ya?" tanya Naruto kali ini dengan nada menyesal.

"Ti...ti...tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak marah padamu," Hinata akhirnya berkata untuk meyakinkan pemuda berambut oranye dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kalau kau terluka," Naruto lalu tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

Deg ! Jantung Hinata semakin berdebar tak karuan. Naruto khawatir padanya?

"Oh ya, Hinata. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diluar malam-malam begini? Bukankah kau sedang terluka?"

Naruto ingat ketika melawan Pain, kekuatan yang tak seimbang membuat Hinata dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Hinata pun tak berdaya ketika Pain menusukan senjatanya ke tubuhnya. Itulah yang memantik kemarahan Naruto sehingga merubahnya menjadi Kyuubi sampai ekor delapan. Padahalkan, Hinata datang untuk menolongnya.

"A...aku dari Rumah Sakit mengantarkan obat-obatan untuk orang-orang yang terluka. Aku sudah tak apa-apa karena lukaku tidak mengenai organ vital, lagipula waktu itu ada Sakura yang langsung menolongku," jawab Hinata sambil masih tertunduk dan memainkan jari-jemari kedua tangannya.

"Ah...Untung ada Sakura, ya. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya kalau kau sampai tewas waktu itu. Aku pasti mengutuk diriku sendiri seumur hidup kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

Keduanya pun lalu hanya saling diam. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang mau dia katakan lagi, sedangkan Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang tak karuan.

"Um, Hinata..." kata Naruto coba menyairkan suasana.

"I...iya, Naruto?" Hinata masih tergagap.

"Apakah sewaktu kau berhadapan dengan Pain, apa yang kau katakan itu benar untukku?"

"Kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu?" kali ini Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto. Mata pucat gadis itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya memastikan saja. Saat itu aku merasa begitu senang karena ternyata ada juga yang mencintaiku. Aku jadi sangat marah ketika dia menusukan senjatanya ketubuhmu yang sudah tak berdaya. Padahal kau datang untuk menolongku."

"A...apa kau tidak suka, Naruto?" kali ini Hinata berani menatap mata biru langit Naruto.

"Tidak...tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Seperti kataku tadi, aku senang karena kau sudah mau mencintaiku. Tapi aku masih berhutang janji pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Aku tahu, hanya Sasuke yang disukai oleh Sakura. Membawa Sasuke kembali mungkin akan membuat Sakura bahagia. **Sebelum aku menepati janjiku pada Sakura, aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu**."

Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang mencerna apa yang Naruto katakan. Apa dia baru saja ditolak? Tak lama diapun berkata kepada pemuda calon Hokage itu.

"Tak...tak apa, Naruto. Aku tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah sahabat baikmu. Kau ingin melihat mereka bisa bahagiakan."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau mau mengerti aku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Mari ku antarkan kau pulang."

Tanpa diduga oleh Hinata, tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam tangan kanannya. Mereka lalu berjalan bergandengan dalam diam menuju kediaman utama klan Hyuuga yang tak rusak oleh serangan Pain. Hinata membiarkan saja tangannya digenggam. Ada kehangatan yang mengalir dari pemuda yang ia kagumi itu saat kedua tangan mereka bersatu. Pemuda yang sudah jadi pahlawan bagi Konoha.

Dalam hati, Hinata berkata pada dirinya sendiri. 'Naruto, selama apapun kau bisa menepati janjimu pada Sakura, selama itu pula aku selama itu pula aku akan menunggumu menjawab cintaku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu kini dan nanti, Naruto.'

Sebuah janji baru saja diikrarkan. Janji yang hanya diketahui oleh seeorang Hinata Hyuuga. ** Cintanya akan menemukan jalannya sendiri**. Dia yakin itu.

.

...x...

.

A/N : Chap ini hanya editan dari fic yang pernah di publish. Chap 2 baru sekuel-nya.


	2. Dan Jawabannya adalah

**Naruto** by **Masashi Khisimoto**

Fic by **Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

.

.

**NARUTO'S ANSWER**

**_And the answer is..._  
**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri di atap gedung Hokage. Pandangannya menyapu ke pahatan wajah yang terpampang dihadapannya. Pahatan wajah para shinobi yang telah menjadi bagian sejarah Konoha sebagai Hokage. Para shinobi yang telah diakui sebagai orang terkuat di desa. Dan sebentar lagi, pahatan wajah para Hokage itu akan bertambah satu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia biarkan angin lembut menyapa rambut dan wajahnya. Jubahnya yang bermotif api dibagian bawahnya juga melambai tertiup angin. Dikejauhan, dia bisa mendengar suara-suara anak kecil tertawa. Hari yang damai, pikirnya.

Memang pada akhirnya, kedamaian bisa kembali ke Konoha. Perang dunia ninja ke empat sudah lama berakhir. Perang yang sudah menelan banyak korban itu, dapat dimenangkan oleh pasukan aliansi dari lima negara besar. Madara Uchiha, orang yang telah menimbulkan perang ini, bisa dikalahkan oleh 2 orang pemuda yang bersahabat. Yang satu dari klan Uchiha juga, sedangkan yang satu lagi pemuda yang tidak saja menjadi pahlawan bagi desanya, pemuda ini juga menjadi pahlawan bagi dunia shinobi.

"Rokudaime, anda disini?" suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. "Saya mencari anda dari tadi."

Si pemuda menengok ke asal suara itu. Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang, berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sakura, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu kan!" si pemuda terlihat cemberut setelah Sakura sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Tapi benarkan, Naruto. Kau Hokage Konoha sekarang," Sakura memasang tampang pura-pura heran.

"Benar juga, ya!" keduanya pun lalu tersenyum kembali. Mereka pun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto..." kata Sakura tanpa melihat ke arah sang Hokage.

"Iya...?"

"Terima kasih, ya."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto sedikit heran. Dia pun memandang kearah gadis berambut pink yang sudah dikenalnya ketika masih di akademi itu.

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk kedamaian yang kau buat untuk Konoha. Dan tentu saja, karena sudah membawa pulang Sasuke."

Sakura membalas tatapan Naruto. Mata hijau emerald-nya bertemu dengan mata biru shafire pemuda dihadapannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah pahatan wajah para Hokage.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku kan sudah berjanji pada Pain dan padamu, bahwa aku akan membawa kedamaian bagi dunia shinobi dan tentu saja membawa Sasuke kembali. Bukankah itu janjiku seumur hidup?" Naruto kembali menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura membalas senyum khas Naruto itu dengan senyuman juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Pain dan janji, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, Naruto?"

Kening Naruto sedikit berkerut. Wajahnya menyiratkan pertanyaan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau belum menjawab pernyataan cinta seseorang?" Sakura malah balik bertanya. "Aku tahu lho apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata sewaktu kalian bertemu di malam setelah Pain menyerang Konoha."

_**Flashback**_

Malam merambat datang. Konoha lebih tenang setelah siang yang benar-benar kacau dan sibuk.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri puing-puing bangunan yang sudah rata dengan tanah akibat serangan Pain. Dia baru saja dari rumah sakit yang tidak hancur terkena serangan. Sekarang dia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Sakura pulang bersama Hinata dari rumah sakit. Di sebuah pertigaan mereka berpisah. Tak beberapa jauh, Sakura mendengar suara Hinata mengaduh. Dia pun segera berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kawannya itu.

Sakura khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Dia pun menyegerakan langkahnya. Ketika mendekati dimana Hinata berada, Sakura mendengar Hinata sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dia mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Naruto.

'Apa yang Naruto lakukan malam-malam begini?' batin Sakura. Dia pun diam menunggu ditempat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh kedua sahabatnya, hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

Sakura dapat mendengar apa yang Naruto dan Hinata bicarakan. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan tentang perbuatan nekat Hinata tadi siang yang ingin menyelamatkan Naruto dari Pain.

Sakura berbalik pulang, tak ingin menggangu pembicaraan mereka. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti. Apa yang Naruto katakan pada Hinata, membuatnya diam terpaku.

**"Sebelum aku memenuhi janjiku pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa."**

Sakura termenung. Dia tak menyangka kalau Naruto masih menyimpan baik-baik apa yang menjadi permintaannya seumur hidup itu. Tak terasa, air mata meleleh dikedua pipinya.

'Terima kasih, Naruto!'

_**Flash back end.**_

Naruto terdiam. Dia jadi memikirkan gadis bermata indigo itu.

"Apakah dia masih mau menerimaku, Sakura? Bukankah aku sudah membuatnya menunggu sekian lama?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Percayala, Naruto. Hinata sangat mencintaimu. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja menerima pria lain di hatinya. Tapi kenyataannya, dia masih mengharapkanmu. Aku tahu, karena aku juga wanita."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah sang Hokage Konoha jadi tidak percaya diri?"

Senyum jahil tersungging di bibir Sakura. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, Sakura. Bisakah kau bilang pada Izumo dan Kotetsu kalau aku pergi sebentar?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn...kau tak pernah berubah, Naruto. Pergilah! Ku do'akan kau berhasil."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Naruto lalu melompat pergi. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menyusuri jalanan yang sudah agak lenggang. Sesekali dia tersenyum membalas sapaan para penduduk desa yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia sudah berganti pakaian biasa sekarang. Tujuannya apalagi kalau bukan kediaman utama klan Hyuuga. Tentu saja bukan untuk bertemu dengan para tetua klan, dia hanya ingin bertemu Hinata.

Sedari tadi, Naruto memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk gadis berambut lavender itu. Dia akui kalau dirinya bukanlah tipe pemikir seperti Shikamaru. Selama ini, dia lebih banyak mengandalkan instingnya daripada otak. Makanya begitu tahu kalau salah satu tugas seorang Hokage adalah memeriksa laporan misi para Shinobi desa yang menumpuk, Naruto sering kabur ke Ichiraku Ramen sekedar untuk menghilangkan stres. Baginya, lebih baik bertarung dengan musuh yang paling kuat sekalian daripada harus memeras otaknya untuk bekerja.

Disebuah kelokan, dengan benaknya yang masih dipenuhi dengan susunan kata yang merepotkan, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Kyaa!" suara seorang gadis mengaduh.

"Ma...maafkan aku!" Naruto merasa bersalah. Tapi dia terkejut sendiri begitu melihat siapa gadis yang ditabraknya. "Eh...Hinata?"

Naruto seperti merasakan _de javu_. Aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, pikir Naruto.

"Ro...Rokudaime? Maafkan saya!" Hinata menunduk untuk meminta maaf. Sepertinya dia tak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto ditempat seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Panggil saja aku seperti biasa. Kita masih temankan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas saat melihat senyum itu. Dia mencoba menutupi hal itu dengan tetap menunduk.

"Ba...baik...Ro...eh... Naruto," katanya pelan.

"Kenapa mukamu merah, Hinata? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto!" jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah lain asal mata indigo-nya tidak bertemu dengan mata biru sang Hokage. Dia malu.

"Syukurlah," Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. "Ku pikir kau sedang sakit. Kau memang mau pergi kemana, Hinata?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat guru Kurenai," Hinata sepertinya sudah lebih tenang.

"Mari ku antar. Kebetulan aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya pun lalu berjalan beriringan. Mau apa ya Naruto ingin bertemu denganku? Hinata malah sibuk menerka-nerka. Keduanya asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Setelah agak lama, Naruto pun akhirnya bicara setelah mereka sebentar lagi melewati belokan yang menuju ke rumah guru Kurenai.

"Eh...Hinata, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Naruto bertanya agak ragu.

"Naruto memang mau bertanya apa?" Hinata balik bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat kejadian waktu Pain menyerang desa? Apakah pernyataan yang waktu itu masih berlaku?"

Hinata jadi teringat pengakuan cintanya pada Naruto waktu itu. Tanpa mempedulikan lawannya, Hinata nekat datang membantu Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya dihadapan Pain. Dia hanya tak ingin Naruto terluka lebih dari saat itu. Diingatkan oleh Naruto, wajahnya semakin merona merah.

"Aku...aku..."

"Kau juga ingat apa yang ku katakan padamu malamnya saat kita tak sengaja bertemu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mempedulikan kegagapan Hinata. "Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu sebelum memenuhi janjiku pada Sakura. Tapi, janji itu akhirnya bisa ku penuhi. Aku bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha."

Naruto berhenti bicara sejenak. Hinata merasa ada yang masih dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dan itu membuat hatinya jadi berdebar-debar.

"Kali ini," kata Naruto kemudian. "Aku jadi ingin berjanji padamu, untuk selamanya mencintaimu. Dan ini janjiku seumur hidup."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia lalu menghadap mata indigo Hinata sambil tersenyum yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Maukah kau jadi istriku?"

.

.

.

A/N : Yohoho...Semoga ini bisa jadi kenyataan di manganya. Selamanya, gadis yang paling pas untuk Naruto itu tetap Hinata. Mind to **REVIEW**? ^_^


	3. Ya, aku mau

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic by **Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

.

.

**NARUTO'S ANSWER**

**Yes, i want  
**

.

.

.

"Dokter-dokter, cepat tolong gadis ini!" Naruto tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung utama Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dari wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan gadis yang berada dalam gendongannya itu.

Beberapa suster yang mendengar teriakan sang Hokage segera bertindak cepat. Gadis Hyuuga yang berada digendongan sang Hokage segera mereka pindahkan ke ranjang dorong untuk pasien. Para suster itu segera mendorongnya ke ruang IGD. Begitu akan ikut memasuki IGD, Naruto ditahan oleh seorang suster.

"Maaf, tuan Hokage. Anda silahkan menunggu diluar!"

"Tapi Hinata..." Naruto ingin membantah kata-kata suster itu.

"Maaf ini sudah prosedurnya. Kami akan segera memeriksanya, tuan Hokage."

Naruto pun mengalah. Dia hanya pasrah saat suster itu menutup pintu IGD. Rona kecemasan tetap saja belum hilang dari sang Hokage muda itu. Dia pun hanya bisa mondar-mandir tak karuan didepan pintu seperti orang bingung.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara seseorang menyapanya. Naruto melihat kearah sumber suara. Sakura berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampang heran.

"Sakura, tolong bantu aku!" suara Naruto terdengar memohon.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mana Hinata? Bukankah kau mau bicara dengannya?"

"Justru itu masalahnya. Waktu aku sedang bicara dengannya, dia malah jatuh pingsan." Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan, baka? Jangang bilang kalau kau berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata!" suara Sakura terdengar mengancam.

"Aku tidak bicara macam-macam kok," Naruto berusaha membela diri. " Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku akan mencintainya seumur hidupku. Lalu aku tanya pada Hinata, apa dia mau jadi istriku? Itu saja."

Bukk!

Sebuah pukulan yang tidak terlalu keras sukses mendarat tepat diperut sang Hokage.

"Baka! Kenapa kau malah langsung melamarnya? Tentu saja mungkin dia kaget. Kenapa kau selalu terburu-buru sih, Naruto?"

Pemandangan ganjil sedang terjadi. Seorang Hokage sedang diomeli oleh seorang gadis. Tapi dasar Naruto, dia malah berkata sambil memasang tampang tak merasa bersalah.

"Eh, salah ya? Aku kan cuman..."

Perkataan Naruto tertahan. Seorang ANBU bertopeng macan sudah berlutut dihadapannya dan Sakura.

"Maaf, tuan Hokage. Anda diminta segera kembali ke gedung Hokage untuk menghadiri rapat. Para tetua desa sudah menunggu anda," kata ANBU itu. Tampang Naruto langsung berubah serius.

"Bilang pada mereka untuk menunggu sebentar lagi! Aku masih ada urusan disini."

"Tapi ini penting, tuan Hokage. Anda diminta kehadirannya segera!"

"Sial. Baiklah!" Naruto lalu berkata pada Sakura. "Tolong jaga Hinata untukku. Kabari aku kalau dia siuman. Aku pergi dulu."

Naruto lalu pergi diikuti oleh ANBU bawahannya itu. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepergian kawannya itu.

'Dasar Naruto itu. Main langsung lamar-lamar saja,' batin Sakura. ' Tapi kapan ya aku dilamar oleh Sasuke? Aku jadi iri padamu, Hinata.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, Hinata dapat mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya walau masih agak samar-samar. Ketika dia coba membuka matanya, dia hanya melihat ruangan tempat dia berbaring semuanya serba putih. Setelah semua nampak jelas, ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Sudah ada tiga orang dengan tiga ekspresi berbeda mengelilinginya.

Disebelah kanannya, Sakura menatapnya dengan tersenyum manis. Disebelah kirinya, Hanabi menatapnya dengan muka tenang. Hanya orang dihadapannya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Orang itu Hiashi Hyuuga, ayahnya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Hinata begitu menyadari dia tidak sedang berada dikamarnya.

"Ini di Rumah Sakit, Hinata!" Sakura yang menjawab. "Naruto yang membawamu kesini."

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan dia padamu, anakku?" tanya Hiashi agak sewot. "Jangan karena sudah jadi Hokage, dia bisa melakukan apa saja."

"Tenanglah dulu, ayah. Kak Hinata kan baru sadar." Kali ini Hanabi yang berbicara. Dia pun lalu bertanya pada kakaknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan yang lain bicara. " Kak Hinata sudah baik kan?"

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Memang apa yang terjadi sampai aku bisa ada disini?"

Hiashi Hyuuga ingin berkata lagi tapi segera ditahan Hanabi. Justru Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata.

"Justru kami yang harus bertanya padamu, Hinata. Apa yang sudah Naruto katakan padamu? Bukankah kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu?"

"Itu...itu..."

Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Dia jadi ingat lamaran tiba-tiba Naruto untuk menjadi istrinya. Semburat merah terlihat dikedua pipinya. Dia hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru sepertinya sedang mendekat kekamar dimana keempat orang itu berada. Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan jubah bertuliskan Rokudaime dibagian belakangnya, nampak terengah-engah berdiri didepan kamar.

"Sakura, bagaimana Hina...!"

Naruto tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu menyadari ada empat pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

"Naruto! Kebetulan sekali. Masuklah! Hinata baru saja bangun," kata Sakura setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar lalu melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Hinata terbaring. Tak lupa dia tersenyum kepada Hiashi dan Hanabi. Hinata? Semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana rapatnya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah Naruto sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudah beres. Begitu selesai, aku langsung kemari." Naruto lalu bertanya pada Hinata. "Apa kau sudah baikkan, Hinata?"

"A...a...aku sudah tak apa-apa, Naruto. Terima kasih!" jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Baguslah. Aku jadi khawatir waktu kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan." Naruto tersenyum lebar menandakan kelegaan.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Sakura berkata pelan pada Naruto mewakili dua Hyuuga yang lain.

"Naruto, tuan Hiashi ingin tahu apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata sehingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini!"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Tanpa diduga semua yang ada disitu, Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dan menatap gadis dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan lembut. Lalu tatapannya beralih kepada ketiga orang yang lain. Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak, dia pun akhirnya berkata.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan mengulangi apa yang sudah ku katakan pada Hinata."

Sakura dan Hanabi terlihat tersenyum. Hanya Hiashi yang terlihat penasaran dengan mata melotot ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Tuan Hiashi, dihadapan anda aku melamar Hinata!" suara Naruto terdengar tegas. Hiashi hanya diam terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Hokage. "Hinata, menjawab apa yang sudah kau nyatakan dulu, aku akan bilang kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi istriku? Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah deg-degan tak karuan tidak langsung menjawab. Dia melihat kearah Sakura, Sakura mengangguk. Dia melihat kearah Hanabi, Hanabi juga mengangguk. Hinata lalu melihat kearah ayahnya. Hiashi diam sejenak. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Pandangan Hinata beralih ke mata biru Naruto.

"I..i..iya. Aku bersedia jadi istrimu, Naruto. Aku juga berjanji akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Lega, mungkin itu juga yang dia rasakan setelah tadi menunggu jawaban Hinata. Naruto mengangkat tangan Hinata lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Semua mata kini tertuju kearah Hiashi seakan meminta pengesahan. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin aku melarang anakku menikah dengan seorang Hokage?"

Semua tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Semoga chap ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian yang ingin tahu dengan apa jawaban Hinata setelah dilamar Naruto. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview dan mem-fave fic ini. Maaf saya belum bisa mereview replay-nya. Terakhir, Naruto ada untuk Hinata. Hinata kuat karena Naruto. So, say yes for NaruHina ok!

**REVIEW?**


End file.
